Par pure jalousie
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Billy a menti, il ne se méfie pas de Flint, il est juste jaloux, mais c'est pas évident de le reconnaître.


**Bonjour**

 **bon, alors, voilà.. c'était pas franchement prévu que j'écrive un jour dans ce fandom, mais je me suis laissé tenté après un re-visionnage de la série entière. J'ai eu envie de lire du FlintXBones, mais, j'en ai pas trouvé.. du coup, j'en ai écrit moi-même.**

 **Ce texte c'est imposé à moi parce que le titre me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.**

 **Black Sails et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr.**

 **Je sais même pas si y a encore des lecteurs dans ce fandom, j'arrive très en retard :-) Mais voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même**

* * *

 **Par pure jalousie**

.

Billy se sentait mal envers l'équipage. Envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis, voire, comme sa famille. Il leur avait menti et maintenant, la culpabilité l'envahissait.

Le marin regarda l'équipage qui passait une soirée plutôt calme sur le bateau. Il soupira et se retourna pour s'appuyer à la rambarde. Il aurait dû dire la vérité dès le début.

Il leur avait annoncer douter de leur capitaine par méfiance, parce que oui, c'était déjà arrivé que Flint leur mente, mais ce n'était pas ce qui poussait Billy à se méfier. Ce n'était pas ce qui le poussait à chercher des informations sur la vie du capitaine. Non, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il voulait connaître les choses privées que Flint ne divulguait pas et ne divulguerait sans doute jamais. C'était une autre raison qui l'avait fait prendre et ouvrir cette lettre.

C'était parce que Billy avait entendu parler d'ELLE qu'il avait prit ce courrier avec son nom dessus. ELLE, madame Barlow.

La femme qui semblait vivre avec le capitaine quand il revenait sur la terre ferme après des jours, des semaines, des mois de navigation en mer. Le capitaine avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le capitaine avait une femme dans sa vie, et ça, pour Billy, c'était dur à avaler. Il avait cru, il avait espérer que Flint pouvait être de la même trempe que lui. Qu'il pouvait être attiré par les mêmes choses, mais il n'en était visiblement rien.

Il avait espéré que les regards que le capitaine avait posé sur lui voulaient dire plus. Que ce qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était pas simplement de la fierté venue d'un supérieur. Qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose que ce que le capitaine offrait aussi à ses autres marins.

Billy abattit son poing sur la rambarde en bois.

\- Merde ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se retourna pour quitter le pont mais se figea.

Le capitaine Flint était derrière lui et le regardait fixement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le chef et Billy hésita sur la réponse à donner.

C'était trop tôt pour dire qu'il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ça n'allait pas. Flint voudrait alors savoir ce qui se passait et Billy ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Si le capitaine savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il cachait, il voudrait peut-être renvoyé à terre. Il aurait le droit de le virer et de le laisser avec la société. Hors, si la plupart des pirates ne voyaient pas de problèmes au fait que deux hommes soient ensemble, ce n'étaient pas le cas de tous les capitaines, en encore moins de la société qui ne vivait pas en mer. Les hommes qui se laissaient à avoir des sentiments, des désirs, pour d'autres hommes finissaient mal, souvent dans un cachot, ou pire encore.

Billy détourna le regard.

* * *

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous installé avec madame Barlow ? demanda Billy, finalement.

Flint soupira, approcha et s'appuya à la rambarde, regardant l'océan à perte de vue devant lui. Billy se retourna et attendit la réponse de son capitaine.

\- Je crains que cette information ne soit pas importante pour vous.

\- Elle l'est, répondit Billy, trop rapidement et il se mordit les lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

\- Et pourquoi l'est-elle autant ? questionna le capitaine, le regard sur son marin qui regardait fixement devant lui, l'horizon.

\- Je me demandais si c'était sérieux avec cette femme ou non ? Si tout ce que vous faites c'est juste pour elle ou quand même encore un peu pour l'équipage ?

\- Je me soucie de mon équipage aussi bien que je le peux. Mais toutes les batailles que je m'apprête à mener ne vous concernent pas.

\- Vous voulez dire que certaines seront pour elle ?

Billy tourna son regard vers son capitaine et plissa les yeux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répondit un peu durement Flint en soutenant le regard de son subalterne. Pourquoi ?

Billy secoua la tête et se redressa pour partir. De toute façon, Flint ne lui dirait pas la vérité et il le savait. Ça n'avait servit à rien de demander des comptes. Il aurait dû savoir que le capitaine n'allait pas lui révéler pour qui il se battrait vraiment dans l'avenir. Billy fit quelques pas mais une main ferme sur son bras le retint.

\- J'ai besoin que vous ayez confiance en moi. Les hommes de l'équipage ont besoin que vous ayez confiance en moi ou tout du moins, que vous continuiez devant eux à faire semblant d'avoir confiance.

\- Si vous voulez ma confiance, montrez-moi que je peux vous l'accorder. Si vous menez vos batailles pour elle, sans tenir compte de nous, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous.

Billy libéra son bras et s'en alla. Il rumina en descendant dans la cale où se trouvait son hamac, parmi ceux de l'équipage. Savoir que le capitaine partageait le vie d'une femme lui faisait mal. Il avait vraiment cru trop de choses, vu trop de signes qui n'avaient jamais été réels.

\- Pathétique, se dit-il pour lui même.

\- J'espère que cette insulte n'est pas dirigée contre moi.

Billy se retourna d'un bloc, les yeux écarquillés. Le capitaine l'avait suivit et il avait été tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Non… pardon capitaine.

\- Dites-moi Billy, pourquoi vous faites-vous autant de nœuds au cerveau pour cette femme qui partage ma vie ? Est-ce seulement une affaire de confiance en moi ?

\- Vous n'aviez jamais évoqué le fait que cette femme existait.

\- Et alors ? Beaucoup de marins sur ce bateau ne nous raconte pas leur vie privée. Vous même, ne l'avez pas fait non plus.

\- Vous connaissez mon histoire, capitaine.

\- Certes. C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas si vous aussi, vous avez une femme qui vous attend sur la terre ferme.

Un point ! Le capitaine venait de marquer un point, Billy le reconnaissait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien divulgué de sa vie privée, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque sans être sûr et certain que Flint ne le jetterai pas. Il ne faisait pas des secrets uniquement par envie.

\- Il n'y a pas de femme dans ma vie. Maintenant, vous le savez. Alors, vous pouvez répondre à ma question ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Billy. Je suis le capitaine de ce navire. Mais merci pour votre confidence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une confidence, mais si ça vous fait plaisir de le voir de cette façon, libre à vous.

Le capitaine acquiesça et se détourna. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et s'arrêta. Billy le vit soupirer, jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et se retourner pour regarder à nouveau son subalterne.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, capitaine ? demanda Billy, le regardant approcher de lui lentement.

\- Peut-être bien, à vrai dire.

Flint s'arrêta à un pas de Billy et leva la tête pour crocher son regard dans le sien. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Vous pourriez me dire si cette pointe d'amertume que je ressens dans vos questions est dû à un ressentiment envers moi ou si cela découle d'autre chose que je ne décrypte pas assez bien ?

Billy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en proie à la surprise. Le capitaine aurait-il compris quelque chose ? Se doutait-il des sentiments qui animait son matelot ?

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit finalement Billy.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment, sans bouger. Billy finit par détourner le regard en premier et il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Tous les hommes ont des secrets, Billy, et certains d'entre eux sont bons à garder enfermés. Certaines révélations peuvent être dangereuses dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui. Il y a des vérités sur moi que je ne révélerai pas à mes hommes parce que j'ai eu des problèmes pour cela avec la bonne société. Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'on finisse tous les deux au bout d'une corde parce que l'équipage m'aura vendu. Vous comprenez ?

Billy entrouvrit la bouche. Ainsi donc, il était si transparent ? Le capitaine avait compris… Ou alors, parlait-il seulement en son propre nom ?

\- Capitaine…

Mais Billy ne sut que dire. Il avança d'un pas et se pencha sur son capitaine pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. Le pirate recula doucement et plongea son regard dans celui de Flint. Les deux hommes soupirèrent au même moment. Ils étaient donc sur la même longueur d'onde. Billy sourit discrètement malgré lui, un peu heureux de se dire qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété les choses entre lui et Flint. Il posa ses mains larges sur les épaules du capitaine et le poussa doucement contre la porte de la cale. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes sans se faire prier et attrapa Flint par la taille pour le coller à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, avec urgence et se séparèrent dès qu'un bruit leur parvint du pont au dessus d'eux. Un matelot pouvait descendre à n'importe quand, c'était pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment. Billy recula.

\- Alors, il s'agissait bien de cela, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Flint.

\- Il s'agissait de quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce qui animait vos paroles et vos actes ces derniers jours était dû à la jalousie depuis que vous savez que madame Barlow existe. Avais-je raison ?

Billy hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

Flint avança de quelques pas, ouvrit la porte et regarda son matelot en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Nous nous reverrons plus tard. J'aurais besoin de vous dans ma cabine tout à l'heure, nous devons discuter, si vous êtes d'accord.

Billy acquiesça et le capitaine partit en fermant la porte.

* * *

 **Bon, c'était court et pas très recherché, mais j'espère que ça passe quand même**

 **Je pense que je n'écrirai pas d'autre texte dans ce fandom.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
